Master of the Night
by MogsterDevout
Summary: Whilst Leo remains Elliot's servant for most of the day. That rules isn't applied once the veil of the night fall upon the land. Oneshot.


I don't know how I got myself into this position, I really don't. Yet for some reason I'm not backing down.

It'll all began at the beginning of school, as per usual Leo had dragged me off away from a fight saying that it wasn't right for a noble to get in to scuffles so much. It was unbecoming, and rather common to divulge nasty habits like that. Then obviously the teachers had heard about it, then the head master and finally they informed the family about it.

And here I am waiting for the head master to call me in, I know who's in there with them. I could tell from the carriage that brought them. It wasn't my parents, they never seemed to venture outside the house now. For what ever reason it might be, I don't really like it. However at least I know their safe from the head hunter because of Pandora's watch over the house. So back to who in there with my head master. That would be my eldest brother Ernest, one of the few that made it out of the first head hunter's attacks. I still have Gilbert and Vincent. Although neither of them have ever been brotherly towards me, they had been kind, but never brotherly. They are to each other, maybe its because we adopted them I don't know.

So Ernest was there, and no doubt I'll be given some long winded lecture about being a Nightray and how we should deal with these matter privately and at night. For some one that liked being in the public eye Ernest really did like doing his under handed dealings at night. Let the smile be the show for the eyes tell all, Vanessa told me.

My mind wandered to think about where Leo was, he'd probably be in the library, it was his usual spot for waiting out my times spent here or in detention. I never meant to make this such a common habit. In fact I over heard some of the people at the orphanage talking about it being his birthday soon. And I had something planned for him. For the time being he just knew he was getting a the day off the indulge in what ever he so wanted.

Which left me to occupy myself for a whole day, which really wasn't that hard. I spent most of it in our shared room at the dormitory, that was set off the school grounds. Seeing that, neither of us liked really going back to the main house. I think it makes Leo feel a bit out of place, that and my father really pays him far too much attention. I mean I'm his son and the heir, yet I don't get that much attention. Looking back on that thought it makes me sound a bit jealous. Oh well, maybe I am, I love my parents dearly, but Leo was my friend first and fore most, so what ever made him upset or out of place. I would do my best to prevent.

I looked at the clock, as it began to chime, it was six o'clock and Leo would be coming back into our room soon. Rolling my shoulders as I set the pencil I had been chewing on for the past half hour. I felt satisfied with having all my work done ages before they needed to be handed in. Perhaps Leo's work ethic was rubbing off on me. So getting up I walked in to the shower, to indulge myself in something every man has too.

It wasn't often I touched myself, however I had been doing it more and more often. I remember sneaking out once when it was during a festival and Leo had gotten caught up in discussing some sort of book related topic. I snuck into a specialized boutique, I said I was running an errand for my master. And that he needed a special item for his bride to be. They just smiled at me and handed it over with out another word. I couldn't believe it was that easy, since I had spent months planning and getting the courage to go into that shop.

And now was the first time to test it. I pulled it out from underneath my mattress and rubbed it slowly in my hands. Long and fairly heavy, yet is was so smooth and cold to the touch. It was made of porcelain yet apparently from what I read it was quite durable. I carried my secret toy into the bathroom and locked the door.

Getting out of my clothes, I stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on full spray. I placed my hand on the tiled wall and just stood there as the water sensitized my skin ill the water began to sting my nipples and neck. I could feel the blood flow southward and fill my growing erection.

Keeping my eyes closed I reached out with my spare hand for my porcelain toy. Running it against my skin it burned, from how cold it was against my skin. It ran it past my throbbing need and behind my sac as I teased my own hole. Some nights, I dreamt of him doing this to me. I know my brother told me it wrong, but I can't help it. I love this feeling, the way my ass hole stretches as I press this 'plug' in, it burns as my tight rings suck it in. Once Its in and won't move any further I hang my head, panting from the sheer pleasure that its brought. How can something this good be so wrong.

I start to feel the water cool down, since I must of ran it too long. So I deal with my need rather hurriedly, when I hear a knock of a door.

"Elliot are you in there, I need to speak with you."

I look over my shoulder and call through saying that I'd be done in a minute. My dear friend wants to speak with me? What's this all about I did wonder. Still I towel dry myself off, and throw on my slacks, and walk through like there's nothing to be worried about. When there was, because in my hurry I forgot to take that toy out, and I could feel it moving with every step I took. It also wasn't helping that my body was pushing the blood down to penis. I damn these teenaged hormones some times.

Still I walked in and asked him what he wanted. He was just laying there on my bed, book in his hands and just shirtless. Was he trying to make me aroused again, he knew I had a thing for him. He had teased it out of me shortly after we met. I can't help it, he has a certain quality that makes me want him, in so many bad ways.

He peers up from his book, and just as casually as he called for me to come and talk, tell me.

"Service me Nightray."

I stood there dumb founded, yet we both knew what it meant. After all during the day, I was the master and he was the servant. Yet under the shadows of the night it was quite the opposite. I would be his servant for anything he wanted. And if he wanted that, then that would what he get.

I padded my way over to my bed and crawled between his legs. Trying not to nudge him too much. Last time I did, I found myself with a black eye from a book corner being jabbed at me. Getting myself comfortable, I unbuckled his belt and left the sides hanging over his hips and I rubbed my face on his inner thigh. The smell of musk was so high, you could tell, he'd been waiting for this for a while. I didn't want to know what had got him in such a state really, we all have our vices.

Still I pulled down the zip and freed his length for all its glory crowned with a small head of black curls. I could stare at this all night, it made me want so much. Yet we hadn't even gone that far. Hearing a small snort as a page was turned I quickly regained my focus and started to plant a trail of wet kisses from the base to the tip. Running the tip of my tongue in small circles around the head watching it twitch in my hand with every tease.

It was probably the only time I got too. Who was I kidding we both enjoyed it, so there was no point in teasing. I pursed my and licked them so that I could create a tight seal as I enveloped the flared head. I gathered the salty drops of pre-cum from the slit with my tongue and slowly started to lower my head, inch by inch taking the full length in. Grazing my teeth on the underside to create more friction for him. My master, my servant, my lover.

The next thing I hear during my ministrations, was a loud thud as the book hit the floor and a hand grabbed a fist full of my beige hair. He forced me down further then what I was doing, I could feel the tip of his erection touch the back of my throat. That made my own erection throb harder. I shouldn't of bothered getting dressed from my shower. I really shouldn't off.

Still I let him have the control as he lifted my head and forced it back down. I got off on it so much, letting go of all my worries of carrying the family name. I can see why Gilbert enjoys being a servant. Although I don't think he does anything like me and Leo. The movements are faster now, he breathe is hitched as I try my best to moan, out. I feel like a slut, sounding do wanton,. And maybe perhaps I am, after all I do like men over women. That in itself is a sin, but what a glorious sin it is. He thrusts in me a few more times, then I feel the convulsions as hot thick sperm coats the back of my throat. I can feel it, its that rich, it slides down my throat. The taste is bitter sweet, like a rich piece wine, well aged and full of flavour.

He removes himself from my mouth and there's an audible pop. I look up to see his face flushed and chest panting. He doesn't speak as I get on my knees and release my own erection from my slacks. It red and pulsing, you can clearly see the vein. I take my hand in his, and proceed to jerk myself off which doesn't take too long considering I had already done once before Leo had arrived. I release myself over our hands and fall beside him.

Leo just turns and looks at me, stroking on of my cheeks.

"You done, well Elliot. I'm glad you chose my to be your master.


End file.
